ultimate_dragon_story_sitefandomcom-20200215-history
Ultimate Dragon Story Site Wikia:Community Guidelines
Below are the community guidelines that everyone is to base their editing on. Please note that there are a set of globally applying rules on Community Central. 'Accounts' 'One Editor, One Account' Do not use more than one account to edit the wiki. If you do, all but one account will be permanently blocked on the wiki. If you continue to abuse multiple accounts, then normal ban lengths for your main account will begin. Switching Accounts If you need to switch accounts for whatever reason, please let an admin know so that you are not affected by new account restrictions. 'Ban Evasion' If you create "sock-puppet" accounts for the purpose of ban evasion, all will be immediately and permanently blocked. Trying to convince an admin that you are truly a new user is pointless; it is easy to tell, and you can be IP-blocked if necessary. 'Sharing Accounts' If possible, do not share accounts between friends, siblings, etc. This makes it easier to track an individual based on the account, as opposed to tracking which person with access to the account caused any issue that arises. Backup Accounts In case of any events that cause you to forget the account's name, passwords or it's unaccessible, then having a secondary account is allow, as long as it's a back-up. Please inform me if your new account or old account is a back-up. 'Warnings' Sometimes, an admin may leave a message on your wall to warn you that you've broken one of our rules. When this happens, approach the situation calmly. Learn from your mistakes and avoid doing the same mistake again, as repeated warnings can lead to a block. Also, do not remove warnings given to you, as the admins need to keep track of your record. 'Behavior' 'Vandalism' Vandalism refers to changing the content of a page to the point where the content is completely unrelated to the original intention of the page. This is a serious offense, and depending on the scale of the vandalism, can result in a immediate block. If you notice that a user is vandalizing pages, please report this to one of the admins 'Spam' Spam refers to the repeated posting of either unrelated content gibberish, or linking to other websites (including websites with viruses or pornography). Depending on the severity, the user in question can receive anything from repeated warning followed by a block, to an immediate block. Trolling Trolling refers to doing something intentionally for the sole purpose of annoying other people, usually in an online setting. On the wiki, this usually includes insulting other users' work, trying to offend other users, posting nonsense in comments, on pages, or on blogs. You will only receive warning for trolling, unless it persists, in which case you will be blocked. Bullying Like Trolling, Bullying is never accepted on the wiki. Bullying refers to targeting a user or a group of users in an attempt to hurt them emotionally or psychically. This includes posting personal info, manipulating them in private, making fun of them, disrespecting their wishes, or just general harassment. You will only receive one warning for bullying, unless it persists, in which case you will be blocked for a time determined by the admins who blocked you. Spamming Discussions Continuing to talk about anything related to the wiki or not when multiple people have asked you to stop or are uninterested is not allowed. It's ok to bring up topics but when people have asked you to stop bringing them up in the past or people ask you to stop bringing them up now, you have to listen and stop. If it continues, it will result in a warning, and if it continues, a block. Asking for Rights Asking for rights is strictly prohibited even if you are joking about it. You will be warned if you ask for rights just once, and if you continue bugging an administrator to promote you or continue mentioning it, you will get receive a block, as that can be considered trolling or spam. 'Blogs' Blogs give information about the fanfiction projects and sharing ideas, or give personal announcements. They ''are not '' the following: *'Hentai:' Despite being a Fanfiction Wikia where I allows many talented users to spread creativity, Hentai is certainly not allows. If any Fanfictions contains contents that matches Hentai category shall be instantly removed. *'Personal Announcements About Joining/Leaving/Edits/Your Life:' If you are leaving the Wikia then you cannot make a blog about that. Same thing applies to Forums. *'Pranks:' If you prank about doing anything like committing suicide, leaving the Wikia, etc, that will not only make everyone mad but you may receive a warning, and if bad enough, get in trouble. *'False Accusation:' The blog is not a place to make false story about the Users just to make you look good and get them in troubles. If the accusation is proven to be false, you will be block for a length time. They are the following: *'Places to Inform the Wiki about Changes Wiki-Wide:' This means if something huge is gonna change, like the Forums being removed or something, then it's allowed. *'Personal announcements about Activeness:' If you are just going inactive due to vacations or school, then you are allowed to make a blog about it. *'Places to host Contests and Awards:' You can make contests and awards on blogs. *'Informing the Wiki about Your Show... in moderation:' Most blogs are made to inform the wiki about updates to shows. However, do this in moderation. If you make a blog for it say, every week, then you are overdoing it. If you make a blog about your show say, every month, that's better. *'Place to inform the wiki about your birthday/anniversary': Birthdays and Anniversaries are something to celebrate. Be proud! 'Comments' Comments should be a way for users to be able to address the blog writer. If you are replying to another commenter, your replies should remain civil and must not be personal attacks. Comments that are deemed off-topic or too much like a casual conversation will be deleted. If a blog's comments continue to be off-topic, admins may remove the ability for users to comment on that particular blog post. Re-enabling comments for a blog that has had their comments disabled should only be done by an admin, or by the blog author after getting permission from an admin. If you happen to make comments that violates the rules, you must remove it or edit it immediately. Please do not repeat characters when typing your comment (example: Howdyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy). This will prevent words from wrapping on screen and everyone will have to scroll side-to-side to see the entire window. Any comments where repeating characters are used will be edited to trim down the number of repeating characters. 'Content' Blogs follow the rules, too. They're very much like normal pages, too, especially now since commenting is on content pages. So the same rules apply: No profanity, bullying, inappropriate/stolen pictures, etc. Same thing on comments. 'Avoid Flame War' When Comment or Blogs gets out of hand and began to flames, do not: *Prolong the Flame Wars. *Insulting/Bullying/Trolling to worsen the Flame Wars *Fight to win the Flame War in sake of one's ego. To evade Flame Wars, you must: *End the Comment/Blog. *Peacefully apologize. *Log out, count to 10 then return and end it peacefully.